Road Trippin'
by BrownEyedDevil
Summary: Logan and Marie go on a Road trip that soon turns into an adventure they didn't expect when Marie gets into trouble and someone helps them out. Will contain swearing, violence and Rogan romance. R
1. Chapter 1

_**So. Good evening, everyone. I know I have another story I need to work on, but if I don't publish this first chapter, which is more like a prelude, soon I will go crazy. er. **_

_**I would like to thank road trips in Canada and the Red Hot Chili Peppers that inspired me to write this. That and a cold night I spent riding in the bed of a pickup, but we will come to that later in this story. :P**_

_**Since Control is still my main priority I don't know how often I will get around to update this, but I already love the ideas invading my head and this will definitely be a longer one. So if you feel like being patient, come along for the ride. The truck will be cramped but we will make do^^**_

_**I do not own any of the X-Men, though... Santa, baby, if you're reading this, I'd like to find a Logan under the Christmas tree on Christmas Eve. Or in my stocking on Christmas Morning. Either way, a Logan, puhlease.**_

_**Uh, yes. I do not own any of the main characters in this story, Stan Lee and Marvel/Disney own them I guess. Lucky people. The lyrics at the beginning for this chapter are from the song "Road Trippin'" by RHCP, as is the title. Any other lyrics that might appear in this story will be credited in the authors notes of the chapters.**_

_**This is not written for monetary gain, all I'm asking for is a review. Or you can favorite or put me on your alert list, that's fine, too.^^**_

_**One more thing about the lyrics-They do give hints as to where this story is headed-word for word. Except for the last one but those are the original lyrics and Canada doesn't rhyme.  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Road trippin' with my two favorite allies  
Fully loaded we got snacks and supplies  
It's time to leave this town  
It's time to steal away  
Let's go get lost  
Anywhere in the U.S.A. _

_

* * *

  
_

Rogue sighs. She has finished all of her classes for today, there isn't much they're doing these days anyway, and there isn't any homework to be done now that they have taken their finals. Boredom is an integral part of her day, has been for the past weeks, really. She still doesn't know what to do once she has officially graduated, since after taking the cure she can hardly stay and become an X-Men. Mutants in general aren't really impressed when a human with weapons tries to stop them. Not that she would want to carry, or even use, guns. She shudders at the thought.

There is nothing on TV, she doesn't feel like reading a book either. Even though she could do both in her room-before Logan left he had smuggled his TV in, telling her to look after it with a smirk. He never liked sitting in the common room to watch whatever sports event perked his interest, nor did he care for movie nights with half of the mansion.

After staring at the black TV screen for a little longer she sighs, gets up and grabs a wool coat and her camera. A walk could just be the right thing, maybe she could find something to photograph. But she doubts it, boredom has seeped into every fiber of her being it seems, so it will take a lot to get rid of it. She sighs again as she steps out of the mansion and heads for the woods, deep in thought. Without noticing it she walks in deeper and deeper, not bothering with the numerous paths, keeping almost parallel to the driveway up to the mansion.

Not even a squirrel keeping her company a good stretch of her way can stop her brooding. In fact, she doesn't even notice it. It sits down on a tree trunk, brushes it's coat and stares at her, probably marveling at the sight of a human this close and wondering why it looks so sad.

She keeps walking, not noticing the low rumble of a motorcycle passing by. She steps over a mossy log as the rumble dies down and she doesn't stop when the motorcycle traces it's way back just to stop at about her height. There is some rustling, a few branches crack and the squirrel finally gives up and flees, panicked at the sound of boots crushing a few twigs, maybe fearing it would meet the same fate.

"What does a guy have to do to get your attention? Burn some trees?"

She whirls around and thrusts herself toward the voice, a little squeal escaping as her mouth pulls into the widest smile she is capable of. Lucky for her nose she manages to slow down a little before she crashes into him, face on his chest. She doesn't want to find out just how hard that adamantium makes him. He grunts as her body slams into his, but he grins nonetheless.

"Easy there kid."

She pulls back, face flushed, smiling up at him.

"You have no idea how horrible it's been around here lately."

"Did they open the torture chamber again to get you lazy kids to do your homework?"

With a snort she puts her hands on her hips, realizing how relieved she feels now that he is here. He has come back, like he has always done, but she had worked herself up about it good nonetheless. It has been a long while this time, after all.

"I have graduated Logan. It's just not official yet, they are still going over the test results."

"Yeah about that, I've heard that you flunked. So it's another year at the mansion for you."

He grins as she shakes her head and huffs. She has been a good student and they both know it.

"Even if I didn't make it I would still leave."

He lifts an eyebrow at that and she fights the urge to grin stupidly. She thought the effect he had on her would wear down with time, but it never had. Quite the opposite, actually.

"So you got plans for after?"

"Not really." she admits sheepishly.

"Don't worry. Smart kid like you will figure something out."

She feels herself blush at this and bites her lip, angry with herself. He just called her kid again, she should be angry. But instead she finds herself thrilled, heartbeat picking up-because he thinks she is smart. Taking a deep breath she tries to calm down, knowing that he can smell the changes in her scent and hear her accelerated heartbeat doesn't help matters much. Thankfully he seems to have been oblivious to her crush so far and she hopes it will stay that way until she somehow finds a way to get over it.

"You comin' back to the mansion or aren't you done practicing the Disney number?"

Confused she looks at him and he smirks.

"That squirrel that followed you around, I was waiting for some cheesy song to start and some birds to flutter over your head."

She laughs.

"With my luck they would have dropped a load on my head and left."

"Your singing can't be _that_ bad."

"Yeah, good to have you back."

"So, are you comin' or are you headed somewhere?"

"Uhm.. I was actually going to take some pictures because I was afraid of dying of boredom, so... I'll come with you."

She sits down on the bike carefully and reaches behind herself to look for something she can hold on to. It takes a moment or two for Logan to realize this and instead of turning the key in the ignition he puts his foot back down and tried to look over his shoulder.

"What exactly are you tryin' to do back there?"

"Holdin' on to something so I won't fall off."

Logan either laughs or chokes and she isn't so sure which she would prefer.

"If you try to hold on to the seat you'll fall off as soon as we start movin'. Here, do it like this."

He reaches back and finds her hands, she bites back a shocked gasp as he roughly tugs at her arms and puts them around his waist.

"For once it'll be nice to come here without one of us in the infirmary." he grumbles and revs up the engine. Now Rogue does gasp as she feels the machine vibrate underneath her threateningly. With anyone else she would have started to scream in panic right about now, but she trusts him. That and she can't believe she has her arms wrapped around him. It is only a short ride up the road to the mansion, but as Logan pulls onto the road she feels the wind on her face, it is pretty cold in spite of the temperatures, so she leans her face against his back, taking in his scent mingled with that of his beat up leather jacket and she smiles.

It is hard to believe that minutes ago she had been so desperately bored and unhappy-now all she can do is smile.

As the engine slows down a few minutes later she looks up just in time to see the mansion towering over them and she feels like protesting-riding a bike isn't quite as bad as she has thought, which might be because of the driver, just might. Quite a few students are outside, enjoying the warmer weather and the sunshine-and right now the picture in front of them.

Flustered she struggles to get off the bike, painfully aware of the way everyone stares at them, but she almost gets her foot caught-she would have fallen face first onto the gravel if it hadn't been for Logan. He grabs her arm just in time and helps her get off without any head injury.

"Are you that determined to make it downstairs?"

"I kinda like the smell of disinfectant in the morning and waking up to bright lights."

"Unless they found a new doctor you are interested in I'd say you should see a shrink."

She feels herself blush at the thoughts invading her head, though the scenery isn't a very realistic one. Logan isn't the type of guy ou can easily picture as doctor. The injured guy checking out the naughty nurse, yes. Her blush deepens a few shades.

His eyebrow shoots up but before he can say anything Storm walks up to them, smiling brightly.

"You two must have a sixth sense. Or you cheat and call her before you show up, Logan!"

Storm laughs, Logan smirks and Rogue blushes again.

Later that night, much later, Logan finds himself wandering the mansion, trying to figure out what to do. It is barely ten and he feels like a cold beer and a cigar. He heads for the kitchen in hopes of finding a cooled refreshment, though he knows it will be in vain.

On his way he passes the common room and isn't at all surprised to find the TV is running-there is only one person in the room. He readjusts his plans and walks in, throwing himself on the couch next to her just in time to see a man walking into a hotel lobby. With a quick glance to his side he sees her eyes are open wide.

"What's on?"

"The Shining. The one with Jack Nicholson."

"Thought you didn't like horror movies?"

"I didn't. I found a new appreciation for them since all those crazy people stopped yelling in my head."

Logan snorts, after all he is one of those crazy people.

"There's some beer in the fridge, the bottom drawer underneath the cauliflower."

"Cauliflower?"

"Nobody touches that."

He walks to the kitchen and really does find a few bottles. After a moment of thought he takes out two bottles and reaches up to get into the cupboard he knows has always been reserved for the unhealthy stuff. She likes chocolate so he grabs a few different bars and a bag of chips. He does find a moment to shake his head at himself. Usually he wouldn't do anything like this. But he hasn't been around in a while and they used to watch TV together a few times before. And he likes spending time with her, it somehow grounds him a little. Makes him relax and not think about the things he doesn't want to think about.

Half an hour later he tries to drown out the movie completely, as well as the other sounds he is painfully aware of. Because he is talking to Marie, their version of a talk. She talks, he hums, grumbles and huffs in the right places. From time to time he adds a word or two here, asks a question there. She gets the chance to talk to someone who understands her, he... Well. He is satisfied with things as they are. The fact that she needs talks like this is all he needs to know.

And he really was curious about her future plans.

"...well and I love camping. I love being outdoors. And I'll be damned if I don't make it to Alaska."

She blushes and he directs his attention towards the TV, giving her a moment to compose herself. He never understands why she blushes in the first place. Every time she does it he wants to shake her. Gently, but still. Just because it is something she wants to do doesn't mean it's stupid.

Well, there are some situations where he doesn't mind her blushing. At least not much.

"I mean, I won't make it but... I still like to think about it, you know? At least I almost made it to the Alaska Highway."

True. It starts about a three day ride from Laughlin City-at least if you're hitchhiking. Under good conditions and if you're a good driver with a decent vehicle... Well, unless you have to stop in places like Edmonton because she will want to see the West Edmonton Mall, that large thing takes up two days on it's own if you want to do it properly...

And thus he starts to plan his very own, special graduation surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, anybody still here?_

_I'm sure you've all heard that saying about the shit hitting the fan. That basically sums up the past few weeks of my life-and the fact that I'm still able to joke about it astonishes even me. I don't plan on bothering you with details but holy moly what was that. As a result, I couldn't write. At all. For the first time in, I don't know, ten years? I wasn't able to write a single word. I am still at a point where I have to force everything out, usually I just sit down and write, I'm spoiled that way. So this felt like giving birth to a baby elephant, mentally speaking, of course. Feel free to tell me that it's crap, at this point I am glad to receive any kind of feedback ^^_

_This chapter ends in hints of smutness, did I mention that there might be more later on? Yes I know this is a blatantly obvious attempt at buying some bonus points but you can't blame a girl for trying :P_

* * *

"Marie D'Ancato!"

It takes a moment for Logan to realize that it is his Marie that has just been called. Everyone got into their finest clothes, families have traveled across the country, and the graduates are sitting in front of the stage in their dark red robes, waiting to be called. Her scent drifts over to him as she gets up and gracefully climbs up the few steps, takes her own scroll and recieves hugs from all the X-Men assembled on stage. He knows the one thing she has feared was tripping and falling in front of everyone.

Except for one thing she had feared more. Her parents not showing up.

He suppresses a growl at that thought. It had taken a lot of courage for her to send out the invitation, along with a personal note. Of course they didn't come and so Logan had gruffly declined when Storm had asked him to join "the team" on stage, thinking that maybe Marie would want to have someone to look at while she was up there like all her classmates had their families. Clutching the paper to her chest she scans the crowd, finds him and smiles. He knows he has done the right thing.

Marie stands at the edge of the lawn, a glass of water in her hand. With a sad smile she watches as everyone chats, introduces their friends to their families. It is such a nice picture she wants to memorize it. And yet she is nothing more than a spectator, the photographer behind the camera. She is not a part of the group, aside from Bobby, her former boyfriend who betrayed her, and John, who has joined the brotherhood a long while ago, she has made no real friends. And her parents have chosen to stay at home.

There's a slight rustle of branches in the hedge behind her and she smiles. She had noticed him a while ago.

"No trees on fire today?"

He smiles at her as she joins him on the other side, out of view of everyone else. But unlike her he enjoys this solitude. Before she can acknowledge the absence of alcohol in the vicinity he speaks up.

"I figured you had enough of looking at that play over there."

"Yeah, I noticed you around a while ago."

His eyebrow hitches and causes a small bolt of electricity to surge through her body.

"Don't smoke cigars if you don't want to be noticed."

Logan laughs and there it is again, that surge she has come to fear-and love at the same time. The knowledge that nobody on this property can make him laugh like that lets her heartbeat accelerate and she blushes again, turning her head down so he won't see it or the slight frown on her face now-that is directed at herself. She really wants to stop liking him so much.

"Wanna leave that kiddie party?"

"Sure."

A dim lit bar springs to her mind, alcohol and Logan. All ingredients that can make a perfect night, if combined carefully and stirred the right way. Stupidity is definitely not on the recipe.

She can't help but look a little baffled when Logan walks into the garage and heads straight for a beat up pickup, opens the passenger door and walks around to get into the driver's seat. Although she had been looking forward to another ride on is motorcycle she gets in and closes the door behind her, wondering what made him choose this particular vehicle, it hasn't been in the garage before. It slightly resembles the truck he drove when they met and following a silly hunch, she opens the glove compartment.

There are three bags of beef jerky and she giggles.

Out of the corner of the eye she sees him grin that lopsided grin of his, and with a content sigh she lets herself fall back, taking in the landscape as it flies by. As they pass the exit that will lead them to New York she furrows her brow, but doesn't say anything.

Neither does Logan, so she waits for another half an hour before, tentatively, asking:

"So, where are we going?"

"Anchorage."

This surprises her. To say the least. It stuns her into silence while the man next to her is waiting for her to respond in any other way than just staring out the windshield with eyes wide open. The only evidence a very receptive mind could notice would be the hands that grip the steering wheel a little too hard.

"You mean... we're driving to Alaska?"

"I'm not aware of any other place by that name, kid."

"But... we... you... the school..."

"_We_ are headed towards the Canadian border, _I_ can turn around at any time if you want and _the school_ doesn't give a shit because you just graduated."

After that impressive speech Marie leans back once more and smiles. At that sight Logan relaxes a little, only now realizing he had been tense. Suddenly she jerks forward and spins around to face him once more.

"I don't have a passport or anything!"

With a grin he points over his shoulder to the backseat-where her old duffel back lies right next to his.

"I asked your roommate to pack your stuff. Think she needed about half an hour to pick her chin off the floor." Barely audible he adds "That nosy little brat!"

The thought of Jubilee rummaging through her underwear makes her a little queasy, but they have arrived at the vicinity of friendship over the past ten months they had shared a room-at least compared to Marie's other relationships in the mansion. The girl that seemed like the Wolverine's protege and the only other living being that dared to challenge the big bad Wolverine and lived to tell the tale, what a match.

Marie had wondered quite a few times if someone had played matchmaker there.

Reaching back she grabs her back and checks it's contents, everything there, even a pretty dress and her sandals, though it isn't nowhere near warm enough for them. At the bottom of the bag she feels something soft wrapped in paper, tied up with a bow. She decides to open it later and looks for her passport instead. It is in a small bag sewn to the side, along with her wallet. Inside her passport she finds a note and reads it, still half in the bag so Logan won't be able to peek.

_Hey girl,_

_so Wolvie takes you on a vacation? If that isn't going to be the number one topic here for at least two months I don't know what will be. Maybe if Hank suddenly turns pink and wears a ballet dress. I'm really pissed that he didn't ask me to come along, but he probably has something special planned out for you two. Maybe you'll write your friend who stayed behind at the mansion to help teach little kids so he can pop the question properly on some romantic lake-if he does it in some dingy bar I swear I'll kick his ass so hard his healing won't know what to do._

_You know me and my imagination._

_But seriously, write!_

_Especially when anything happens... you know what._

_Jubes_

_Oh, P.S.: There's a little gift in your bag that might help ;)_

Blushing furiously she crumples the paper in her hand until it is a little ball and briefly considers eating it until she decides she will flush it down the toilet as soon as she will get the opportunity. Ignoring the fact that the man next to her is able to note any slight difference in her behavior, not to mention her embarrassment, she reaches for the radio and turns it on, desperate for some, any, form of distraction.

That keeps her occupied until she falls asleep and from there she drifts in and out of consciousness, once seeing Vermont on a sign but not fully believing it, hearing Logan talk to someone standing by the side of the car when se is absolutely certain they are driving, holding out her passport and another that doesn't look like hers, of course, he is Canadian she tells her sleepy self. A few more words drift back and forth in a slur of sounds she can't understand and then the guy in uniform outside... Before she can wrap her head around the fact that she thinks she saw the guy outside salute she drifts back asleep, dreaming of a war she has never been to but knows someone who has. She runs across a battlefield, her brother right next to her, people are screaming. A bullet hits her in the shoulder, pushing her back, but the rush of the adrenaline covers the pain. Something deep inside her howls, a dark, feral part that enjoys the smell of blood, the adrenaline, and will enjoy killing people in a few moments. With a grunt she looks down at the weapon she is holding. Deciding that her own hands are way more dependable and that weapons in general are mostly relied on by dumbasses, she tosses it over her shoulder and howls as her claws unsheathe.

With a smile Marie turns around, now facing Logan. She has had many dreams that were a lot scarier than Logan's and she hasn't had any since she took the cure, so this dream is like the surprise visit of an old friend.

When she opens her eyes again, she is surprised to see them stopped in front of a diner, Logan's hand about to pull the key from the ignition.

"Do you have a brother?"

He looks at her, puzzled.

"Might have. You hungry kid? Figured it's time, you get really annoying when you're hungry."

There is that grin again and thoughts of his brother are forgotten over the warmth that spreads from her stomach-until it starts to growl, causing Logan to chuckle lightly, which provokes another warm ball to explode.

Inside the diner she realizes that they really are in Canada when the waitress hands her a menu and she finds Poutine on them and Logan hands her a road map, telling her to "pick a route".

After a few moments of deliberation and looking back and forth between the map and him she comes to two conclusions.

He isn't kidding. And he hasn't planned anything. Marie wonders if that is what he usually does when he's not at the mansion, just travel wherever he feels like going, following leads and just drifting around. How often has she tried to imagine traveling with him? And now they're sitting here, in Canada, headed for a place she had always wanted to visit. Slowly but surely it sinks in and she can barely hold back a squeal, so instread she focuses on the menu, ordering the food, eating the food and not burning her mouth. Not once does she dare to even glance at the man sitting on the other side of the table, her eyes never wander further than his plate with the quickly vanishing steak. For a moment she regrets ordering fries with gravy and cheese, poutine as they are called, because even though she has prdered them "loaded", with green onions and bacon, she craves some meat.

Logan leaves a few notes on the table and they leave as soon as they have finished. It is pretty late already and she heads back for the truck, assuming he wants to get back on the road to get things over with. Instead he raises an eyebrow when she makes herself comfortable on the passenger's seat and grabs a bag of jerky.

"You really wanna stay in there? I figured you'd appreciate a shower, a bed and all. There's a motel across the street that doesn't look too bad."

She knows how to translate this. He won't drive any further tonight because of her, he wants her tucked away in bed as safely as possible and by saying that the motel "looks good" he means that, after checking in with all his heightened senses, his instincts tell him that it's a decent choice.

He has been a mother hen before she took the cure and was somewhat capable of defending herself. She never thought he could be worse and she would complain about it if she didn't enjoy the attention. Overprotective isn't exactly what she wanted but it shows that he cares about her and that is a lot better than she has ever hoped for. So she agrees and climbs back out of the truck, slinging her bag over her shoulder she follows Logan across the street and into the motel.

Inside the room they both realize that there is only one bed-they were told that this was the only room left, so Logan tries out the worn out couch that creaks under his weight and he grins.

"That ain't so bad, I've slept on worse beds."

"You can have the bed if you want to, I'm sure I won't be getting much sleep tonight."

"That excited? Well I'm sure my company will dull things down a bit."

For a moment Marie allows herself to think about just how exciting she finds him and inwardly curses herself because she is sure he can smell it. Before she can lose herself even more in thoughts of him working on that cursed bike of his last summer, shirtless, she briskly grabs her bag and heads for the shower. His smell is everywhere, even on her clothes so she throws them into the furthest corner of the bathroom and steps into the shower to lather up with as much soap as possible.

Not one second does she think about why his scent bothers her so much, even here in the shower. Instead her thoughts take a direction she doesn't want them to take and along with them her hands. They follow the water down her body as she imagines they are his.

_What have I gotten myself into? _is her last thought before she gives in to her fantasies, hoping Logan's enhanced senses won't pick up on what she's doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, hello there *hides from various flying objects* Let me say a few quick thank yous. Thank you to everyone who favorited, reviewed and put this on their alert list, thus nagging me quietly and reminding me that this is still very much there. And of course to those who dropped a few not-so-subtle hints. You know who you are. I'd also like to thank my new boss. Yes, I am working again, which is part of my excuse. I work, I sing in a band, I tattoo, I have a house to renovate and on the side, a kid to take care off. So what did I do? Got really sick, just for you guys :D I've been home a few days and it was very inspiring. Just had to wait for my body to get used to the medication, unlike my other story I did not plan for this one to be filled to the brim with what I consider funny things. We are approaching the chapters I started this story for, so I hope you are as excited as I am.

* * *

When she walks out of the bathroom, relaxed and very intent on keeping her calm composure she has been fighting to achieve for the past twenty minutes, Logan is staring at the TV, restlessly flipping through the channels. Only his right index finger is moving and she carefully sits down on the other end of the worn couch. Her cheeks flush automatically and her heartbeat accelerates as she tries to assess the situation. Him. He sure is able to smell it on her, even _she_ can smell it.

And then she sees it.

Just the slightest twitch of muscle, the corner of his mouth lifting just the fraction of an inch. She hopes that he will just ignore…

"Next time warn me. I'll go out for a few hours."

Summoning the last speck of dignity she could find she picks up a dusty cushion and smacks him over the head with it. Without taking his eyes off the TV – or his finger off the remote- he snatches the weapon from her and tosses it across the room.

"So. What are the plans for dinner? You didn't take me all the way up to Canada to starve me here did ya?"

With a grunt he gets up and stalks towards the door, not bothering to turn the TV off. Or commenting on the fact that they have eaten not even two hours ago. At the door he turns around , looking at her with an expression briefly flickering across his face she has never seen on him before.

"If it was that urgent you'd be out the door already."

For someone who didn't know better it would have seemed like he was actually enjoying joking around with her.

He takes her to a small corner restaurant two blocks down, the only other place in this small town where one could eat, aside from the diner they have visited earlier. They pick a table in the far corner of the place, Logan seated facing the door. On their way he has casually flared his nostrils, something nobody would notice and Marie did. Nothing out of the ordinary for a feral mutant bordering on paranoid. Studying the menu he bends over and mumbles:

"We should leave after this."

"But…"

"We are being followed."

"How do you know that?"

For a brief moment she is sure he will raise an eyebrow, smirk, ask her if she really is that dense. But he is Logan. He is the Wolverine. He does not kid. Especially not when someone is stalking him.

Or her.

"The scent. Picked it up a few times during stops, at the border. Near the diner earlier. Outside the motel. Just now. Traces were already fading, so whoever it is knows what he is doing-but not enough to know about my senses."

"Or maybe he wants to be noticed."

His eyes dart over to her face and she realizes he had not taken that into consideration. After mulling it over for a few seconds that stretch out like chewing gum, he gives her a curt nod. The new idea will be carefully prodded with a stick and examined at a more convenient time. She sighs.

"Can't we even go on a vacation without some asswipe butting in?"

Logan grins at her

"Let's go, we can grab something on the way somewhere."

Two days later they are on their way to Edmonton. Rogue had voted on not staying too long in Calgary, eyes on the prize: The West Edmonton Mall. Right now her hands lift up to the radio again, interrupted by Logan, angrily chewing on the stub of a cigar.

"Stop that fumbling. Or I'll cut your hand off."

"One more save a horse and I will kill a cowboy!"

"What, don't like country?"

"Not for ten hours straight over two or three fuzzy stations."

"Turn it off."

"You don't want to talk either."

"No."

With a sigh she throws up her hands and looks out the window again. There have been a few traces of their stalker, but he has never shown himself. Usually they arrive at a destination with Logan smelling creepy guy already, as if he knows where they are going. They have spent the first night driving, her sleeping and dreaming the same dream. Last night they stayed at a motel, Logan sleeping on the couch mumbling incoherently in his sleep. She has had a few run-ins with the guy from the first dream. Surreal scenarios, always having something to do with military. Thinking of the last she can remember she closes her eyes and drifts off again.

_There are other mutants around them and they engage in some friendly banter. She doesn't mind them as much as she usually does other people, it feels nice to be part of a group for a change. Her brother sits on the other side of whatever vehicle they are in and argues with another guy that can't keep his mouth shut either. Putting them into any small space together is like experimenting with explosives on your kitchen table. Not very smart._

_The man sitting next to her grins and says something nobody else would understand over the sound of the engine. And this is supposed to be a quiet matter, get in unnoticed. With those blabbermouths and the loud car they could have brought the marching band._

_They stop and everyone gets out, each following their own tasks. She takes off to the right, her brother on her side. Along a chain link fence they fight their way through the thick jungle to the back of a large building. As they arrive they both crouch, waiting for the signal. The other flexes his fingers and talons shoot out._

_"Be careful."_

_Her brother grins at her. For a moment she is stunned by Logan's voice coming from what feels like her body. And she has seen that grin before, she just doesn't quite know where._

_"Remember, I lead the scoreboard by one."_

_She stiffens as she hears the bushes rustle behind her. She has sensed someone approaching even before she heard it. With a low growl she swings around her left shoulder, lifting the right arm and unsheathing her claws at the same time. All she feels is the warmth of fresh blood pooling over her fist, the body itself was not much of an obstacle for the adamantium. With a grunt she pulls them free and turns back to her brother, who has not moved an inch._

_"I think we have a draw, Victor."_

_They grin at each other when they hear a sharp explosion in the distance, their sign that the games have officially begun…_

Her eyes open reluctantly as she notices the absence of any sounds and a draft across her face. The door is open and Logan leans against the frame, eyeing her.

"You've been sleeping a lot. Figured I get you something that ain't as boring as my company."

Dropping a small cardboard box in her lap he shuts the door again and walks around to his side. A satellite radio.

"Guess you'll figure out how to set it up in a… Hey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just… dreaming again. Thank you, this is great."

"I was gettin' tired of country, too. There's some salad and stuff on the backseat."

He puts the truck in gear and as they cross the parking lot she thinks, for a brief moment, she sees a familiar face looking at her from between two exceptionally ugly trucks.

"Logan… About your brother…"

He pauses lighting his cigar, lighter in mid air, and looks at her, briefly taking his attention off the deserted highway.

"I said I could have one. Not that I know that I have one."

"I think you do."

Even though her eyes are on the landscape outside, prairie, prairie, cows and… a few houses, she knows how he looks like. Brow furrowed, eyes fixed on her.

"Logan, I get your dreams again."

"How can that be? They stopped after the cure."

"They're coming back, I think. It's not the usual nightmares, but I definitely recognize them as yours. One was… I don't know enough about weapons and all that, but it seemed like World War II to me. And today… I think you were in Vietnam, too. With your brother, Victor."

For a few moments all she can hear is the low rumble of the engine and below that, their breathing. She doesn't want to look at Logan because she knows how weird this sounds. But he has been in her head for a long while, she has shared his memories and his nightmares. She knows the quality of his dreams, she could never come up with the smells, the sounds, the very realistic feel of everything.

"You don't believe me, do you."

Automatically her fingers try to pick at her gloves, a habit she couldn't quite get rid off.

"No. I really want to. But… How do you know all that? I don't remember anything from that time."

"I don't know! It's just… there. And I know I have seen your brother before. I just can't figure out where…"

* * *

Just to clear things up before anyone starts nitpicking-of course when I mention Victor I mean the one we all could admire in X-Men Origins. Not the crippled version we saw in X1. More to that later. Maybeeeee :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Feel free to maul me for being such a horrible writer. It seemed like nothing would come out of me at all. Then there was the great erection JohnPaulGeorgeandRingo and I have been working on. We were told it was glorious. Go to my profile and read for yourselves. I even wrote a oneshot revolving around the big pussycat. ****I could do that just fine. But every time I opened this document I drew a blank. Which is a damn shame because starting next chapter we will get to the fun parts. Unfortunately, not Logan's fun parts, but we are getting there too. :P**

**Then today I sat down, yelled at myself a little like the mad little drill instructor I am, somewhere deep down inside, and it did the trick. I got it over with. Let us hope my muses will continue singing for me and not simply drool over pictures. Or read other fics.**

**I hate writers who go emo in their A/N begging for reviews so I won't do that but please note I am close. It gets frustrating sometimes, yannow.**

**I'd also like to thank JohnPaulGeorgeandRingo for not being online, thus forcing me to write. You can stop now. Maybe I should try to dig up some John Thomas mugshots again.**

**I hope I will survive the madness that starts to swallow my country whole. To you lucky Americans, the soccer world cup approaches. Are you guys even participating? Anyway. I might have to move to a soundproof cave somewhere to retrain my un-sanity.**

**

* * *

**

The next morning they arrive in Edmonton just as the sun begins to set. After driving through industrial areas for what feels like half an eternity, passing by car dealerships, farming supply stores, construction companies, fast food restaurants and motel after motel, she finally spots the town center. They cross a wide river that divides the city, on it's banks she sees parks to both sides. She likes it right away and can not wait to explore, but when they finally stop in a rather seedy looking area, in a parking lot facing a Greyhound station, she pulls a face. Logan looks at her and smirks.

"Welcome to downtown Edmonton!"

There are a few people hurrying down the street and they all remind her of rats in a way. They certainly look like them, disheveled, dirty. She frowns and turns around to ask Logan what exactly he thinks they could be doing here.

"Thought we hit a few pawn shops before we go to the big shiny mall."

Makes sense. She loves thrifts stores and pawn shops, and seeing this part of town after the huge mall would sure be more of a shock than it is now. Logan waits for her to come to a conclusion almost patiently, leaning against the truck and surveying the scene with a smirk.

"Alright then, let's go!"

He leads her down a few blocks and she can't help but marvel at the stark contrast between the high and shiny buildings in the background and the run down houses they pass by. A sex shop, a closed restaurant, an adult book store, an empty shop.

A guy her age walks by, at least she guesses his age to be around hers, judging from his eyes. He looks dirty underneath his beard stubble that hasn't filled in in all the places, he looks like Bobby when he tried to grow a full beard once. He is stumbling and she can smell piss and alcohol coming from him like a nauseating cloud. If his smell had a color it would be a sickly yellow. And there is another undercurrent she doesn't quite get.

Logan frowns as the guy stumbles past them, she notices from the corner of her eyes.

"Well, he smelled ripe."

"He smelled weird."

An eyebrow hitches up and she smiles to herself, remembering Jubilee talking to her about them once, saying his eyebrows had a life of their own. She had christened them John and Thomas. She suddenly remembers the gift still wrapped, at the bottom of her bag and a pang of guilt flashes through her. She has to call her tonight and thank her for whatever it is. Knowing her, something very awkward.

"How was that weird?"

"Not the alcohol or the…piss. There was something else, sort of sweet. Not rotting flesh, but down that line. Sweet and… acidic."

She throws up her hands in frustration. Describing scents isn't exactly easy.

"That would have been the meth he was on. But how the hell did you smell that?"

"I have no fucking clue."

They have stopped in front of a relatively large shop, the door is open and rock music drafts out towards them, loud enough to be heard outside, but not too loud to be disturbing. Logan walks inside and she follows, marveling at the instruments filling the space. There is a door frame to the left, the door has been removed. Through it she sees all kinds of electronics, at the far end there are cameras.

"Clothes and all that stuff is through there, go ahead and dig around."

Logan points past the electronics, at the far end of the other room she sees another doorway. This place is huge.

"Well, well, if that ain't Logan. Come to pick up stuff? My storage really could use some decluttering."

A guy in his mid thirties strolls in, followed by a pitbull. It is almost completely white, except for a brown patch on the back that looks like a blanket. It must be a female, the collar is pink and adorned with lots of sparkling stones. She wags her tail and barges towards Logan, nudging his thigh and instantly leaning against his legs, waiting to be petted.

Her owner would fit right in outside, he has a faded green Mohawk, wears a torn band shirt and jeans that consist of holes more than fabric, complete with studded belt and combat boots. But one thing would make him stick out in the group of people outside. He looks washed, his clothes are clean. And, as she notices when his gaze meets hers, he is also clean on the inside. Logan doesn't bother to introduce them, so she shrugs and makes her way towards the clothes.

"You are early, I didn't expect you for another two to three days."

"Why, thought we'd stop in Quebec, looking at all the fantastic sights?"

The other guy chuckles and moves around. So Logan did do some planning, or doesn't this have anything to do with their trip at all? She finds herself slowing down, trying to hear the conversation. The dog followed her and she kneels down to pet her.

"Bella likes her."

A pause and some paper shuffling, that is all. She smiles to herself, of course Logan wouldn't make any small talk.

"I have everything packed up in the back. Want to take it now?"

"Have Skid deliver it to our hotel."

"Where you stayin'"

"Best Western."

"Which…"

"God damn it use your brain."

"Yeah, the Westwood it is."

"See, it does work."

Another chuckle.

"Need anything else?"

"We're being followed."

A long break. Bella throws herself on her back, excited to receive so much attention.

"Any ideas?"

"If I had I wouldn't ask you for help."

"Alright, anything I should know?"

"You know anything you need about me."

"Her?"

Marie sees Logan frown in her head. She is sure he is right now and she knows for sure when she hears him speak.

"Took the cure."

"Oh. Before?"

"Skin absorbed powers on contact."

"Holy shit, Liberty Island."

No need for Logan to validate that with any comment, it seems.

"You know, now that you mention this…"

"You did, Jon."

"Alright, now that _I_ mentioned it… There's been some talk."

"Talk?"

"I'll have someone check it out."

If anyone could hear someone snap she was sure she just did.

"Will you tell me what it is already?"

A chuckle. This Jon is either very brave or very stupid.

"There has been some talk about the brotherhood reforming."

"Meaning what?"

"Word in the underground has it that Magneto is back."

"Bullshit. He's been injected, too."

"Yeah but he's also been a very powerful mutant. There's word of other class fours, even some threes."

"Well fuck."

Marie shudders. There has never been an evaluation of her abilities, but life sucking skin wasn't much of a talent. Death threat, yes. Disability, hell yes. But she sure wasn't more than a class two.

"Ever had her tested?"

"No…"

"Damn shame."

"Let me finish, will ya? The people we were staying with, they know their stuff. They said with her power she was at least a class four. If not five."

Marie feels the world tilting to an awkward angle. It all seems to make sense. The returning of Logan's dreams. The smell. But she never felt the familiar pull during all those brief touches, playful swatting, hugs. Something soft and fuzzy nudging her hands gets her full attention. A large, charcoal grey cat demands her attention. His face is oddly shaped, probably a Persian cat, she has no clue when it comes to cats.

"No need to tell her all that, she heard."

"I know."

In spite of everything she has just overheard, she smiles to herself. Logan has taken her on a road trip, she is currently swarmed by animals demanding her attention, the cat purrs softly under her fingers and the sun outside is shining. It could be such a wonderful road trip.

"Why the fuck does someone always have to rain on my parade?" she grumbles under her breath.

This time Logan joins in on the chuckling, answering the question of Jon's mutation before it could come up.

"I like her. And apparently, so does Aleister, that traitor."

Aleister, apparently the cat, is busy stretching under her slowly moving fingers and ripping little threads out of the carpet with his claws. Marie finds herself desperately wishing to trade places.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm real bad. But I vow that I will continue to try and do my best with writing. Life is calming down a bit.**

**Thanks to those who stuck around and reviewed, it means a lot to me!**

She had found a leather jacket she liked quite a bit, even though it looked a beat and worn, it fit her just right. But there was no way she was spending that much money on it so she had left the shop with Logan, petting her two new friends once more. They had soon decided to head to the mall, because the streets were still filling with filthy people, making her with just a hint of his senses nauseous.

Now the West Edmonton Mall is towering over her. Approaching it she had seen a glass pyramid on top of it somewhere and she just doesn't believe it is a mall, it just looks like cluster of large buildings from that angle. Logan has driven around, looking for something she doesn't know about, there are plenty of signs indicating lots of free parking spaces, but apparently he is looking for something particular. Knowing him he has probably some sort of strategy, picked the best entrance for them to take for a quick tour. He is still a man after all, and he is still Logan. He will not like this. Not one bit. He will be grouchy and quite possibly decapitate someone, at least in his head, which makes this shopping trip even better. Logan does this just for her after all.

Finally, with an appreciative grunt, he eases the truck into a lot right next to an entrance with the air of a driver with decades of experience. She's sure that she would have needed three tries to get in there, probably not without a few scratches to the car. Eyeing the space between this truck and the car next to them as she gets out she can't help but wonder if it is the exact same on the other side. The thought of herself down on hands and knees with measure tape prompts her to break out in giggles, earning herself another trademark eyebrow.

"If you're going into hysterics again I will have to dunk you into the nearest fountain."

"You wouldn't do that."

He smiles in a way that looks more like a threat than anything else, but she still finds that she likes it quite a bit.

"Try me."

"I'd rather not."

"Pity. There's a pirate ship, could've thrown you off it to swim with the penguins."

She gasps.

"They have penguins?"

Another eyebrow as they walk towards the doors.

"They are cute! The way they waddle and…"

He sighs.

"So we got to stop by the aquarium too. There's a guide and they're whippin' out a penguin for show and tell."

Now it is her turn to raise an eyebrow, or at least attempt to raise it, which earns her a snort.

"You sure know a lot about this mall."

"I am a regular mall rat."

She is standing in the middle of the walkway of the mall's upper level and fails to be impressed by the European style facades of the stores. Instead she doubles over laughing, gasping for air. Logan tries to elbow her ribs, which turns out more of a shove than a poke, and she almost runs into a woman passing by with a frown on her face.

"You sure do know how to make an entrance." he mutters under his breath, but she can see his mouth twitch.

"I just tried to picture you hanging out at the mall in your spare time."

In the food court, lounging at a table smoking a cigar, ignoring the approaching security guards and people staring from a safe distance. She even imagines the trail of destruction leading to him.

"Enough with the giggling now, this is a serious endeavor. We have exactly one and a half days to get through this damn mall so you better hurry. It takes hours just to walk around both levels and I suspect you want to actually go inside a store."

He grabs her arm and on they go – not without stopping at a pet store first because she wants to look at the puppies while Logan stands behind her, gruffly ignoring her coos and aaws.

"Logan, stop, my head is spinning!"

"What, you haven't been to those stores over there!"

"We don't have to go into EVERY store! Besides, that over there is a lingerie shop."

"I can wait outside if you want to."

Her eyes widen in shock. His lips twitch again and she slaps his arm.

"This one and then we can call it a day. I want to get something for Jubilee."

It is a gift shop with all sorts of weird things Logan would never consider even looking at so he guesses it is just the right place to buy something for Marie's nosy roommate. She dives in quickly and after a few moments finds just the right thing, a charm bracelet with star charms in different sizes. It will make annoying little noises whenever she moves her arm. Yep, definitely Jubilee material.

"So, penguins or food?"

"Do I have to choose?"

"Well, you can eat a penguin for all I care."

"Logan! I think something's seriously wrong with you!"

It dawns on her that it might be the fact that they are far away from the mansion, obligations, rules and X-Men and students that annoy him. She doesn't know if she should feel guilty or elated-after all he just stuck around that long because of her. He chuckles.

"Took this long for you to figure that out? Boy, are you dense."

They walk past one of the many little islands in the middle of the mall, with plants in the middle and benches all around. She almost stumbles over the legs of a large man with black pants and combat boots reading the New York Times.

"So. What do you want?"

"Pizza!"

"Is there ever anything else you want to eat?"

"Logan! It is always the right time for pizza!"

"There's a Pizza Hut close to the hotel."

"Great because I am about to drop dead."

"You only saw half of the mall and I carried all your damn bags!"

Logan only dropped her off at the hotel and left to get their pizza. He just made sure their room was okay, barely glancing at the stuff piling up at the far wall under the windows. Apparently Jon had someone deliver the stuff Logan wanted.

On top of the pile is the leather jacket she flirted with. There's a note peeking out of one pocket.

_Don't tell Logan I told you he bought it. He got a discount. Bella says hi!_

_Good luck!_

She smiles and puts on the jacket before sitting down by the desk with her back to the window. There is not much to see out there, the parking lot of the hotel, other motels, the larger buildings downtown in the background.

With a sigh she picks up the phone to call the mansion, but Jubilee isn't around so she leaves a message with the lady in the office. She's glad that nobody else answered the phone. The last thing she needs is the guilt trip they will most likely try to pull. There's a little booklet on the table, explaining house rules, the TV and the phone.

"Huh, a whirlpool?"

She would be up to try that later, after the pizza and some rest. She has seen the pool when they entered, to the left side of the lobby.

She turns on the TV, there are the regular channels and a few pay per view movies. Skimming through them she finds a little action number Logan might be interested in. Movie and pizza, it sounds like the perfect night for her. Well, Logan is involved.

A loud crash in the parking lot has her spinning around in her chair. Two cars collided and there are three guys getting out of an old sedan. From the other, a beat up pickup, emerges… A tall guy with black clothes. The same she has seen when Logan bought the satellite radio. And probably the same man that she had seen at the mall earlier, reading a newspaper.

Without further ado the men start beating each other, the man from the pickup quickly picks one up and twists his neck. The next one is thrown against the wall of the hotel and doesn't reappear. The third… he uses his nails to cut the throat of the third before he drops him.

Then the man looks up to her, smiles and waves, the blood still dripping from his hand.

Seeing that smile she finally realizes who he is. Images from the dreams race by in a blur.

"Victor…"


	6. Chapter 6

_The following are now officially part of my deranged but very awesome family:_

**The Reserved Reader**

_A guy like Logan apparently makes an effort sometimes^^ This whole story was created to get them out of the mansion and allow some room for him to be nice. Well, and to add Victor to the mix, but you'll see._

Comic-cake

_It is always delightful to read your reviews. Hope you have your seatbelt fastened then, the ride is only beginning, we will pick up pace :P_

Franks-not-dead

_..and I sure hope he isn't! Glad that you like this, I hope you'll be on board in the future too._

Desy

_Anyone who is thrilled to see Victor appear is a good friend by default :P Here is more then!_

Jnetrich

_I don't think anyone has called one of my stories a gem yet. Thank you for that, and here is more :D_

JPG&R

_Your review made me cry. Your original review would have brought out even more feral in me but knowing you you'd like that. I have been to that mall and believe me, you'd need him to clear your way any given day, I do not want to imagine the state of that place come Christmas! I laughed at your comments about Victor. You know he has his place in my heart, that shrivelled up black little thing (my heart, not Victor!) but he sure could make a few sobering road rage commercials, get a lot of angry people to sign up for therapy. I'd trade a herd of penguins (that aquarium thingy sure ain't too interesting) for a Sabertooth any day._

_Anyway, on with the show. You might find it interesting to hear that we are now entering territory this woman has lived in for a few years so please do not try to tell me anything. Though the cabin doesn't exist-not in reality, I always thought it'd be nice to live there. Feel free to google, it is really pretty there!_

Rogue grabs her jacket and her duffel bag and runs for the door, but somebody is knocking right before it is kicked open, sending her reeling backwards until she stumbles over the first bed and lands on it with a groan. Victor is a lot taller than what she saw in her dreams, then again she is smaller than Logan.

"No need to fall all over yourself to greet me, little girl."

He walks in and closes the door behind him, a smug grin exposing his fangs. Images from Logan's dreams race by and she knows exactly what he did with those. Her heartbeat accelerates and she is frantically trying to get off her bag that is right underneath her, there is a knife in there.

"No need to get scared. I know I did try to kidnap you a while ago, but you weren't hurt…much. No hard feelings, it was just a job."

She gasps. She hadn't realized that Logan's brother Victor and Sabertooth were the same person, but now that he had mentioned it, it was obvious, He had had longer hair back then and his beard had been different, but it still was the same person.

She desperately wished that she could read scents like Logan could, but for now she could only register the fact that his was very strong. She couldn't smell if he was lying or not, but it didn't seem to be that way. Why would he, he was admitting that he had worked for Magneto.

"Then why are you here? You want to bond with your brother?"

He chuckled.

"I can see why Jimmy likes you. Good to see he finally got around to appreciate some spice."

Victor strolled over to the window, and began to sift through the supplies Logan had organized.

"In fact I am here to offer a deal to him. Those dilettantes out there that were trying to get you, there are more where they come from. One day they might succeed. And I know why they're after you."

Rogue sat up, leaned against the wall and frowned.

"How is that a deal?"

With a chuckle Victor tossed aside a bag that landed on the floor with a sound that only cans make. Probably canned supplies.

"And she is smart too, oh he has hit the jackpot, hasn't he. Well, there is something he can do for me. If we get to the people that want you, there is something in for me too."

"And what would that be?"

He growled but somehow Rogue failed to be impressed. Logan growled all the time, she failed to see the difference between the two of them-or rather refused to acknowledge them, for now.

She can see the way he tenses up, even though his back is turned on her.

"Let's just say they have something that is mine."

Something about the way he said that, through clenched teeth, makes her drop the issue. Instead she is worrying about what will happen when Logan returns. As if on cue, she can hear boots out in the hall, coming out of the elevator. She can smell pizza, too. And then he stops. Inhales. Growls. And unsheathes his claws.

As he barges through the door she tries to crawl back further, but there is the wall stopping her. She has no idea what to do-a part of her, the part that is Logan, wants to see Victor harmed. But there is also a fraction that thinks he is telling the truth and that wants them to get along. She is throughoutly confused.

"Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you to shreds!"

Logan, in his fighting stance, looking angry as hell is very much contrasting with the other feral who is lifting his hands, leering at the other and yet seems so calm.

"I haven't touched her at all. In fact, I have saved her. There were a few men that were about to kidnap her. You will find them dead in the parking lot. Which is why I suggest we get the fuck out of here before police arrives."

"Logan?"

He turns his head towards her, slowly, and obviously reluctant to take his eyes off his opponent. She knows how hard it is for him right now to focus and she swallows.

"I think… I think he's right. We should get out of here. At least listen to what he has to say. He isn't lying, is he?"

She knows he can rely on his nose when it comes to that. Of course Victor could always just tell them half of the truth, leave important facts out and would still not be lying, but so far Logan has always been right when it came to that and she trusts his judgment. She also trusts her gut, right now it is telling her that she needs to hear what the other man has to say-even though his presence alone scares her.

Logan's claws retract and with a growl he turns to face Victor again.

"Alright, let's get out of here. You got a place in mind where we can meet without being disturbed?"

"You know the Kinuseo Falls?"

"Up in Monkman? That's a few hours away."

"Yes it is. I got a place there nobody knows about. I'll meet you there. I'll have to organize some transportation first."

He chuckles and Rogue remembers the beat up truck he smashed into the sedan. She is glad that he doesn't want to drive with them, being in the truck with him for hours doesn't seem too tempting.

With that he leaves-by opening the window and jumping out, casually loping across the parking lot and easily scaling the wall at the far end. Logan has shouldered most of the bags by now and motions towards the door with his head.

"Bring our bags, will ya. I think I hear sirens."

They managed to get out of the parking lot and onto the road, but they were only a few blocks away when five police cars rushed by them. Rogue remained tense until they were well out of Edmonton.

Now, hours later, they are passing a town called Beaverlodge, with a gigantic beaver sitting by the road. Rogue chuckles and Logan smirks.

"That is the only attraction in town, really. Though there is a fairly decent parts dealer here, they have a few bikes too."

She has noticed that his posture ahs changed too. He isn't as tense as he was when they left Edmonton, he is more at home around here.

"How long, roughly?"

"We'll be in Dawson Creek in less than an hour. What?"

She snorted.

"Dawson Creek? Like in the show?"

He raises an eyebrow, she doesn't expect him to know any TV shows, really. Still, she finds that name amusing.

"It is where the Alaska Highway starts. And I thought you had planned that trip all the way in your head."

His mouth twitches again, and she snorts.

"Well, I didn't pay much attention it seems."

"Anyway. From there we head out towards Tumbler Ridge, pass the coal mine and head out into Monkman Park. It is a remote place and there won't be many people visiting the falls around this time of year. We'll probably meet a few rigworkers out there, that's all."

"Oh. That remote?"

"Yup. Don't expect paved roads after the mine, either."

Good thing he had warned her-after seeing the relatively unremarkable sights of Dawson Creek-there was an old grain elevator not worth seeing and logan took a detour through what he claimed was the town centre so she could see the white post marking the start of the Alaska Highway-and they passed the coal mine the street got rough. The gravel had been washed away mostly by thawing snow, and judging by Logan's stories, there was always plenty. They crossed a river a few times, on small wooden bridges that barely were wide enough for their truck, and every time there was a truck shooting around a corner right in front of them, barely skidding to a halt. So she fails to be impressed by the beautiful landscape surrounding her until Logan takes a right turn and drives around a few bends until they are suddenly in a parking lot. A few info signs are scattered across the place, as well as picnic benches.

Victor breaks out of the trees as if he had been waiting there, in their shadow. A shiver runs down her spine. He motions for Logan to drive further. There is a path leading up to a higher viewpoint and right next to it, well concealed by trees, is another road. He follows it, slowly, and they start to drive downward on the very steep slope until they are forced to stop by the river. There is an El Camino parked already, and Victor once again breaks out of the trees, grinning, skidding to a halt right next to her door and opening it for her with a mocking bow. She reluctantly steps out of the truck and looks over to where he had just came from. He has climbed down an almost vertical slope and right behind it… She gasps at the sight of the waterfalls. It is beautiful.

"Impressed? You get used to it after a while."

She chooses to ignore that comment and walks up right to the edge of the powerful stream. She wondered if they were going to stay here, Victor said he had a place here. She wasn't sure if that meant a house to him or not.

Victor walks past her and, leaping onto a few stones, crosses the river, apparently assuming they would follow him. She hears Logan grumble behind her. It sound suspiciously like asshole, she giggles.

"Come on Marie, I'm not lookin' forward to this but I guess we'll have to follow him."

She lifts her up and, slowly makes his way across the river. She closes her eyes and turns her face towards him. The waterfall provides a steady background noise and the wind blows a fine spray over to them. After what feels like an eternity Logan stops swaying from side to side and she dares to open her eyes again.

They are on an island in the middle of the stream, just a short distance away from the waterfalls. There is a house, a log cabin, hidden from sight by large pine trees and what might have been a garden before someone throughoutly destroyed it. There are holes in the walls, the trees, a shattered greenhouse. Someone has shot. A few somebodies. And they have used quite a few bullets.

When she sees a large pool of dried up blood on the porch she winces and turns away. Suddenly she knows why Victor offered this deal. He wants revenge. The scent has been on him so she thought it was just part of his own scent-now that they are here and she can smell it on itself she knows that there has been a woman living here. Her scent matches Logan's and Victor's somewhat. She is a feral, too.


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear readers. This is brought to you in spite of bleeding tonsils, frequent power outs and cold. I am awesome like that. I will also try and put more time into this because I have priorities and depending on my financial situation, which is as usual dire, I might start uni early next year. So._

**Angel897**

_Thank you for liking it, I am trying to keep y'all on your toes. The fact that I am having the ideas while writing the story helps-I keep surprising myself :P_

**JohnPaulGeorgeandRingo**

_Where would I be without your comments. A few steps further away from insanity. I do like Canada, I have lived there for a few years god damn it. So I did not eat an atlas or anything. I simply lived there. The penguins in the WEM are freaking boring compared to two ferals. Everything is, really. Tuna. Tuna might stand a real chance._

**The Reserved Reader**

_My family is a train wreck, though not as bad as my online family. This is where the real nuts can be found. Lovely nutcases, really._

_I know that about chapters feeling to short when you read them, but believe me, some of them feel like they are miles long when I write them^^ Let's see if I can twist and turn some more :P_

**SharkGurl**

_Uhm, thanks? Not sure how to interpret that one^^_

_**CaptMacKenzie**_

_Well, I am a HUGE fan of Sabertooth in the comics and Origins. X1 does not count. With a fandom as huge as X-Men it is hard to come up with plots nobody has nevereverever done before but I do believe that as long as you add your own stuff to it it can work. This site is full of great examples. As far as Victor goes… I will not write essays here, but he was incredibly loyal to Logan until he abandoned him. Of course he has had his reasons, but that's exactly what it was to Victor. Brothers look out for each other and all that. And nobody has said he'd be sweet to a woman :P Vic's chicks could tell many delightful tales on that but that's what other fics are for._

**ZivaDavid**

_Your wish is my command^^_

**BlindingFirefly**

_Same goes for you. Feel free to try and borrow Logan for some action but be warned. My British accomplice is very protective and does not like to share^^_

_So. I have actually written a little, kind of smutty and disgustingly gory (preparing myself for reviews like that :P) piece about how Victor and the mysterious woman met. It will be posted at the appropriate time, separately, and you will be notified once that happens. This is, after all, mainly a Rogan. Just thought I'd mention that.^^_

_Be patient. Things are inching forward._

_Beware of language and feral banter. I do not own anyone and would really like to complain about this, this simply can not be! So I DEMAND my own ferals for Christmas. The latest. Ya hear, Marvel? Disney? I promise I will not make any money with them. Just have some fun._

_If all else fails Hugh and Liev would be alright too. Just sayin'. Could live with that. Would be hard but I'd manage._

_

* * *

_

For a long while nobody says anything. Victor leads them into the house, which has clearly been turned upside down. Sturdy wood furniture has been chopped to pieces, not one thing had been left untouched. When they walk into the kitchen she gags. They sure didn't…

"Nice." Logan grumbled.

"I get the impression they wanted to piss me off." Victor's face remains blank but she can smell the anger rolling off him in waves-nobody needs to identify the emotion for her, her instincts, or Logan's, pick it up and identify it right away.

"Quite literally."

Logan walks around, taking in every detail and stepping over the wet spots on the floor. Rogue can't believe that anyone would do this. She tries to ignore the other scents that are sticking to the kitchen counter, several spots on the walls and the floor…there are claw marks to confirm her suspicions and she fights down the embarrassment. Victor chuckles, of course he can smell that.

"Why would they take her? That's a subtle hint to tell us what the fuck's going on here." Logan is closer to her again now, right between her and Victor and she can't help but feel relieved. No matter what, she finds his presence unsettling.

"There's a certified nutjob called Dr. Windsor, I believe he is the one behind all this. Might very well be an alias, but it has been linked to quite a few mutant disappearances. Looks like he's collecting mutants with different powers, much like our friend Striker did-you'd know that if you had gotten your head out of your ass and put any effort into remembering things."

"I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"As much as I'd enjoy chatting with you about the past and display some brotherly love I thought this was about saving your girl's ass. They kidnapped my mate and messed up this place so since they think I'm a big, instinct-driven dumbass I'd be speeding towards them by now. This place is a rental, if they had bothered to spend two minutes on the phone they'd know that, and they left traces so obvious even the little girl could follow them, without knowing jack shit about tracking. They weren't exactly subtle when following you, but they were more careful. What does that tell us?"

"They're really trying to set you up. They're probably waiting for you. And still looking for us."

"Good boy."

Victor chuckles and Logan growls at him. Under different circumstances she might have enjoyed that banter-you have to be blind to not see that they are brothers.

"So we need to find out more about that Dr. Windsor and his whereabouts then." She feels the need to participate in the conversation; after all it is apparently about her.

"If you want to call your nerdy friends, do that. But please don't have them come rushing over like the fucking cavalry. Just because I tolerate you two for now doesn't mean I will team up with the dominatrix squad. I don't intend to capture and question that guy."

"Glad we agree on that."

A few hours later they have the address of a doctor who has been linked to Dr. Windsor numerous times, who has specialized in mutants… And has his office not too far away, near Vancouver. She doesn't know what exactly she has expected to happen, but certainly not that Victor gets in the truck with them after throwing a large duffel bag on the backseat. After some more banter, this time it is more aggressive, she moves to the backseat and takes the decision off them. She agrees with Logan, having Victor sit behind them is unsettling, to say the least. So she curls up in the backseat, turning sideways so she can rest her feet on the seat and while staring at the backs of their heads she mulls over the two ferals.

It is hard for her to picture Victor being with someone, the stories she has heard about him along with the experience she has had with him draw a picture that won't allow that piece of the puzzle to fit in anywhere. But she also has a few of Logan's memories, from the dreams he doesn't seem to remember. He has been fiercely loyal to his brother and whatever happened between them, something had destroyed that but that doesn't mean he can't share that same bond with someone else, just in a different way. She has never had siblings but has always pictured it like that, the older one being some sort of protector, looking out for each other, all that. Of course her fantasies never included killing people, but it is just… It is them. She can't deny that Logan is very good at it, fighting, killing. Even by himself. So she doesn't really want to find out how good he can be with a partner. Someone as reckless and vicious as Victor.

Part of her wants to know who that woman was that has been at the cabin with Victor. At first she thought it must have been someone he kidnapped, brought there against her will. But the entire place smelled of lust and sex and he had referred to her as his mate…. She is drawn back to reality when she hears Logan mention that word.

"So, your mate, why would they want her?"

"They don't want her. They want me. And they know if they take her, ultimately they will get me, one way or the other."

"No special powers for her?"

"She's a feral, but she doesn't have a healing factor like we do. We both heal really quick, that is not common. Smaller injuries she takes relatively easy but larger ones… it takes a fucking long time."

Rogue can't see his face but his voice tells her enough. He has seen her badly injured and didn't like it one bit. So he does care about that woman. Somehow, that is reassuring. That there is some form of humanity in him after all. Possibly. After all animals have mates too…

"Anything else?"

"Unless you count being a damn good fuck as special abilities, no. She's a fox, she can't even climb. But she's scrappy, she will survive."

"So you think they want to get you and your mutation."

"Yeah, because I'm all that Jimmy. They tried to recruit me a few months ago. I sent the messenger back in a box. People don't appreciate small gestures anymore."

The way he talks about killing someone like that makes her shudder. Victor turns his head to the side, his nostrils flared and he grins. Logan throws a glance over his shoulder to see if she is okay. She smiles to reassure him, then looks out of the window. Being this close to two men with their senses won't be easy. The landscape is flying by, it is getting dark out and from time to time she can see a fire over the tree line, indicating an oil camp. Imagining that those are ancient castles, guarded by dragons and knights she dozes off.

When she wakes up again, it is quiet all around her. A sleeping bag that oozes Logan's scent is covering her and when she cautiously peeks out she notices that they are parked outside a diner, Logan is leaning against the hood of the truck, smoking a cigar. Victor is nowhere to be seen but she hopes he is buying food right now. Her head still feels sticky from sleeping in the car, she actually really hates doing it, her whole body aches. And she smells. Not bad enough for other people to notice, but she _is_ travelling with two ferals who happen to have sensitive noses.

Logan turns around and when he sees her awake, walks up to her.

"Hey, you alright?"

"I smell, I have slept in the truck with a lunatic around and someone wants to kidnap me once again. I am perfectly fine."

She is rewarded with one of Logan's lopsided grins.

"Hey, I'm not that bad. Victor's getting breakfast. I'd rather have him kill the waitress than leave you out here alone with him. I still don't trust that guy."

"As long as he's telling the truth… He knows more than we do, apparently."

"We'll be visiting that doctor after breakfast, his practice is down the road."

Her stomach drops instantly. They have undoubtedly worked out some sort of plan to get the information they want, but she doesn't feel comfortable-especially having seen Victor work first hand.

"So, what are the plans?"

"Mine or his?"

She smiles as he casually wraps the sleeping bag tighter around her.

"The one we are actually going to use."

"Jury's still out on that one. I want to go in and talk to that dickhead, Victor thinks it would be a great idea if you talked to the doc."

She pauses a moment to process the information first. The way Logan said the last bit through clenched teeth is indication enough. He doesn't like it. Of course not, it would put her, the kid, in danger. Then again, how dangerous can talking to a doctor be?

"I know you won't like hearing that, but I think he's right."

"I don't like the idea of it, but he'll probably know who you are. And those people like to ramble about themselves. So he'll probably tell you more than he would tell us. Just don't tell the pussycat I said that."

Marie giggles and tries to get out of the truck without falling over or losing the sleeping bag. It is nice and warm and it does smell like Logan, the relaxed version of him, too. She isn't ready to give that up just yet, especially now that she sees Victor approaching.

"We should probably eat breakfast somewhere more…quiet."

He throws a meaningful glance at Logan and shoves a styrofoam container her way before folding into the truck's passenger seat.

"Great. If you keep killing people nobody will be able to find us. Very subtle."

Victor chuckles and opens another container to rummage through it's contents and come up with a sausage patty.

"I didn't kill anyone, Jimmy. Just hurt them. It's what they expect me to do, I am an enraged animal. Now buckle up little girl this might get a little wild. Jimmy, why don't you floor it. Just a little. The owner has a shotgun and is aiming it at us."

Logan growls and, spraying gravel, manoeuvers the truck out of the parking lot at top speed. He throws a glance at his brother who is munching his sausage patty as if they are on a picnic.

"Let's hope you choke on that. And it's Logan."

"Now, that wasn't very nice. Why do you get to randomly pick new names for yourself by the way? Jimmy was the name the man who thought was your father gave to you, deal with it."

"I don't get why they didn't just drown you like they always do with unwanted kittens."

Marie has been trying to keep quiet while attempting to eat breakfast in the back of the pickup that is currently swerving around bends in the road-the very bumpy road-because she can sense the anger those two are building, but now she has enough. She throws her head back and laughs out loud-the fact that she can see both of them raise an eyebrow at her through the rear-view mirror makes things even worse.

"Your girl is nuts."

"She's been perfectly normal before you showed up."

Part of her refuses to rejoice at the fact that Victor has called her Logan's girl-and that Logan hasn't said anything to deny it. It is however only a small part. The rest of her is doing a happy dance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Keeping it short today, I am spent. This chapter has been sitting on my computer for a while, the beginning and the ending at least. It just lacked the middle part :P**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, put it on the alert list, favourite, you know who you are and you deserve waffles, hot chocolate and marshmallows.**

**

* * *

**

There isn't much she can do once they skid to a halt in front of the doctor's office. It is actually a small house, white with pink trimmings. She finds it odd, it looks a little like Barbie's little dream house-if Barbie liked small, slightly askew houses and the middle of nowhere. There are quite a few cars, or rather, trucks, in the parking lot and she doesn't know how much she likes to have an audience-on the other hand it is reassuring, they might not try anything if there are too many witnesses around.

Of course she doesn't really fear that they could harm her. There are two large and rather angry looking ferals in her company. There are few things she wouldn't dare to do. With a sigh she pushes away her breakfast, there is no way that she could stomach anything after that drive, in light of the plans they have. She'll rather get it over with and eat later.

"You not eatin' anything?"

Logan looks at her over his shoulder, already munching on his breakfast, as if the chase just now hasn't happened. Marie isn't too sure if she could ever get used to it, but she admires him nonetheless. Her heart is still beating too fast and she is painfully aware of their extraordinary hearing.

"After that drive just now? No thanks."

Pulling a face she unbuckles her seat belt, ignoring Logan's raising eyebrow and Victor's chuckles. If she doesn't get out of the car and into the office now, she will never be able to do it. A hand grabs her forearm and she looks up into Logan's face. Does he really look worried? His intense gaze sends a shiver down her spine but she straightens up and meets his eyes.

"I'm alright Logan. Let's get this over with."

Walking towards the house she feels two pairs of feral eyes boring into her back and the low growl Logan always does when he doesn't like something is somewhat reassuring to her. Upon entering the house she loses that sound, the smell of disinfectant bothers her more than she would like to admit to anyone. It is nauseating-or maybe that is just her nerves. The waiting room is empty. Light hardwood floors are almost completely covered with colourful rugs depicting native symbols-the colors clash with some of the mismatched chairs but overall, it does look comfy. Some posters on the wall warn pregnant women of the dangers of smoking, alcohol and drugs and make the few very stunning landscape pictures look out of place. She takes a seat next to a shelf with all kinds of brochures-again mostly addressing pregnant women, a few about heart disease and eating healthy- when a woman appears behind the counter on the far wall. There is no need to question whether she is a mutant or not, her skin is pale green, shimmers lightly in the light and does change color slightly when she moves in front of the eggshell wall.

"How can I help you, sweetie? You're new around here, aren't you?"

Marie notices the way the woman eyes her stomach and blushes.

"I uh… I took the cure and it seems like it's wearing off… I've heard on the news that it's only temporary for some mutants and thought I'd better get checked."

This is the first mutant she has met that does not scowl when she mentions taking the cure and it feels strange. She is supposed to be working for a certified asshole and yet seems so…warm and friendly. Does she know what her boss is doing?

"Oh honey, I bet you were shocked to have your powers come back!"

The woman takes out a clipboard and motions for her to follow into the hallway next to the counter. She passes a bathroom and a small office that also seems to house a makeshift little lab and follows right into one of the examination rooms. There are two chairs and an old stretcher, on the walls are several medical posters and a picture of a newborn baby resting in two large hands next to a sleeping, naked baby against a muscular male chest. It is obvious what the main clientele is, even if she hadn't seen the large poster saying "Would you rather have your parents find your pill or tell them you are pregnant?".

"We have a lot of very young moms up here."

It almost sounds apologetically and Rogue smiles. In her hometown were a lot of awfully young brides that delivered early, at seven or eight months after the wedding. Marie still asks herself if she would have become one of them if her mutation hadn't kicked in.

The woman, Peg, asks a few questions about her mutation and when it has surfaced. Her eyes widen slightly when Marie explains how her mutation worked. She is mostly busy looking out the window, it faces the parking lot and she can see Victor scaling a tree close by. He sits down on a branch and lets his feet hang down-even though he looks bored as heck she can tell that he is listening to their conversation and paying close attention to what is going on around them. Logan is leaning against the hood of the truck and seemingly staring directly at her, his arms crossed and face set like stone. Very, very angry stone.

Marie barely notices Peg leaving, closing the door behind her quietly. She talks to the doctor outside in a hushed voice, some papers rustle and then steps approach the door, heavier than Peg's. The man that walks in is relatively tall, has thinning, black hair and wears half moon glasses with a bright green frame. He doesn't look spectacular aside from the eye-catching glasses, but he doesn't look much like a doctor either. He reminds her a little of the grumpy dad from That 70's Show.

"So…Marie…"

He looks at the clipboard as if he has to study it. She has heard Peg talk to him and she can smell his excitement, it is rolling off him in thick waves. As intense as an incense stick would be.

"Your mutation is coming back but you said it was different than before?"

"Well, I couldn't control it at all. People couldn't touch me without having their life force and their powers drained."

Logan's scowl turned into a frown. She did sound a little too emotional about it, but she is. She just didn't have time to think about it and it's threatening to come to the surface now. She takes in a sharp breath and forces herself to focus.

"And now…?"

"Now I am travelling with a feral mutant. I haven't drained him, but I am sharing some of his dreams and abilities, like enhanced senses."

The doctor's eyes light up at that. He is positively glowing now, and has stopped taking notes. Licking his lips he is obviously contemplating whether or not he should talk to her. A quick glance outside tells her that the ferals are listening intently.

"Well, can I be honest with you Marie?"

She nods, making sure her eyes are as wide as they can be. Innocent and young, she can do it. Naïve. Yes sir, she is naïve. Biting her lip to avoid the laughter she tries to look curious-which isn't that hard, she hopes she will get some information that will help them find whoever is responsible for all this mess.

"I have a friend who is doing research on mutant powers and he has been looking for….someone with your powers for a while now."

He must think she is very naïve, the pause before someone speaks volumes. Of course they have been looking for her. Ideas start running wildly through her head and she forces herself to focus and ignore the rising anger level.

"You mean he could help me with my mutation?"

There is a distinctive snort coming from outside and she sees Logan shake his head and grin. As if he doesn't know her tricks, she used them on him frequently. Of course in a different context and less aggressive, but he has to be aware of that. But he is also a man who is lacking any kind of people skills. She decides to elaborate on that later.

"I think he can help you understand it. There are various mutants living there and I am sure they would help you too."

That does it. She is livid now, he smells wrong, which probably means he is either lying-or, as she suspects, withholding information. If Victor's mate is anything to go by those mutants aren't there on their own free will. Focusing on that thought and on the fact that all she wanted was a nice trip to Alaska with the man she loves and instead is being hunted by a bunch of assholes for whatever reason, she gets up and in the doctor's face.

"And I am supposed to buy that bullshit? How stupid do you think I am, on a scale from 1-10, 10 being dumb as shit? A twenty? Look pal. I know your friend's little flying monkey have been after us. If you'd kindly look outside, you will see the men I am travelling with."

She is regarding the term "men" loosely, after all Victor is out there too but it is beside the point. The pint is that they look really intimidating, each in his own way. Logan is still leaning against the truck, arms crossed and muscles bulging. The frown on his face would scare enraged mountain lions into behaving like cute little kittens. And Victor has left his tree, is now standing in it's shade with a leering grin on his face and waves at them, fingers moving slowly to show off the extended claws.

"Scared yet? Good. Because they really don't like the stunts your friend has pulled on us. So you better tell me where that place is and what it is they really want. And if you even think about lying to me I will invite them in and let them play with you."

Rogue feels the rush of adrenaline as the doctor stares at her in shock, seems to consider his options for a moment and then quickly sketches something on a sheet of paper on his clipboard. Sweat is breaking out on his forehead and part of Rogue enjoys seeing him squirm, that is a new experience for her, the untouchable one, the one that has to be protected. And she _likes_ it!

When she finally walks outside, after the doctor explained the location to her and Logan signalled that it was alright with a curt nod she feels like a million bucks. Victor is by her side half way to the truck and can't pass up the opportunity to start yet another round of banter.

"The girl got bigger balls than you, Jimmy."

Logan just growls at him and gets into the truck.

"Once we got this shit sorted you and I have to have another talk."

"You mean I get to kick your ass again? Can't wait."

"Doc's on the phone already."

Rogue murmured, staring outside-the doctor was standing by the window, talking agitatedly on the phone. Victor grunted and opened his door again, before anyone could stop him he was leaping towards the window and smashing through it. Rogue turned her head away and focused on Logan instead.

"You alright, kid?"

"Yes Logan, stop asking. But are you alright?"

His eyebrow raises and he almost has to shout to be heard over the screams and growls coming from the doctor's office.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's your brother, how about that whole can of worms?"

"I'll deal with that once we got to those that want to get to you."

That is all he will ever say about that and she knows. Reaching out to lightly touch his shoulder she smiles.

"We don't get to pick who's family. But it could have been worse."

He looks back at her with a lopsided grin.

"Yeah, how so?"

"Oh, I don't know. Someone like Scott."

She giggles and he snorts. They can hear Victor approach.

"Yeah, that I would have doubted from the start. The problem is that I didn't doubt him there for a second."

The passenger door slams shut and Victor rubs his hands. He wiped his hands on the grass outside but his clothes are still sprinkled with blood, the smell is nauseating.

"We better get another car as soon as we can. Shit-kickers are on their way. Not that I'd mind the exercise but it does slow us down."

"And a laundromat. Let's hope their machines are big enough to fit you in."

Rogue rolls her eyes at the two and pulls her feet up on the seat. Somewhere deep inside her bag is Jubilee's gift. She will unwrap it as soon as she can, and she needs to send her the bracelet, too… Head growing heavy she leans against the door, something about cars always makes her sleepy…


End file.
